Adventures At Fairy High!
by MitzyWrites
Summary: Discontinued on here, continued on my new account JaxCactus.
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise Swim

**Ok, so This went through numerous editings, but I tried to get it perfect. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry if anyone is ooc! **** *Cries anime style***

**Natsu:**Hey, how come I ain't in this chapter**!**

**ChatterMaxkie****: **Just BECAUSE, I must follow the story line!

**Levy~Chan: **Wow, Lu-lu has a really sad past/flashback/backstory…

**ChatterMaxkie****: **SSHH! No spoilers! Now get out of my computer!

**Natsu:**Jeez, fine, crazy lady…

**ChatterMaxkie: **What was that? *innocent look*

**Natsu:**Nothing! *Runs off screen*

**Chapter 1: Sunrise Swim**

I sit up in bed, yawning. Where am I again? Oh, yeah, on school camp. I pull off my duvet and reach across the small two-person tent to poke Levy's cheek.

"Levy ~"

"Mhm… hey Lu-Chan" Levy mumbles, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Fancy an early morning picnic?"

"But it's so early, Lu-Chan!"

"Ya, but we can take a swim and watch the sunrise. It'll be so romantic! I could use some inspiration for my novel~"

"Let's go."

We get dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. As I put my camera in the picnic basket, Lissana pokes her head inside the tent.

"Lis, you scared me!" I whisper-shout.

"Tee-hee, sorry! Are you guys going somewhere? Can I come? I've been awake for a while, and I'm so booored!"

"Duh, of course! We would have called you, Lissana-Chan! In fact, how about all the girls go?" Levy squeals quietly.

"Hmm..." Lissana murmurs. "I'll go check if they're awake."

She withdraws her head while Levy and I add some extra things for the other girls into the picnic basket. As we step out of the tent, we bump into Erza, Juvia, Evergreen, Cana, Mira, Laki, Kinana, Bisca and Lissana on their way here. Erza is holding some swim things in her hand and Lissana adds our towels into her rucksack.

"So, uh, Lucy, where are we going?" Erza formally asks.

I transferred into Fairy Gaiku four weeks ago when I moved to Magnolia. A week after I transferred, it was announced that Magnolia High and my new school are going to be combining! Magnolia High is an all-boys high school and Fairy Gaiku is an all-girls high school. When I transferred I found my childhood friend Levy attending Fairy Gaiku! She was best friends with another girl, Lissana, but luckily I and Lissana get along really well, so now the three of us are devoted BFF's!

Levy and Lis introduced me to their other friends: Cana, Erza, Bisca, Mirajane who is Lissana's older sister, Kinana, Laki, and Evergreen. Laki, Evergreen, and Mirajane are 3rd years. I don't really know Erza well yet as she always seems to be busy' but I'm good friends so far with Cana, Mira, Kinana and Evergreen. Juvia joined last week, but she is so adorable, we all love her! I tried asking her about her old school, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it… Anyway, before the schools combine, the principals decided to have a joint school camp to get to know each other. We arrived yesterday and until the guys arrive tomorrow, we're allowed to do what we want. I'm a bit nervous- I don't know ANY of them yet, while the other girls know them a bit because they've had school functions together.

"Well, I wanted to swim and watch the sunrise, so why don't we head up to the lake? The one near the cliff" I reply to Erza.

Everyone agrees readily -especially Erza, who seems thrilled about having a picnic- and then we head up the small path with Levy and Juvia leading the way excitedly. I use the walk to get to know Erza better and learn that she is vice school council president, loves cake, has no parents, and has a foster brother in Magnolia High. In fact, her foster dad is their Principal! She tells me about her and Mirajane's rivalry, and then I fill her in a bit about myself.

We reach the lake and set down our picnic things.

"Wow…" Juvia gasps, her eyes wide as saucers.

The lake is beautiful, it's surface glassy smooth. In the slowly lightening grey sky, it's a midnight blue colour.

"I can't wait to get in!" Mira squeals

"Me too!" Laki adds "but first, let's spread out our picnic!"

Erza and Evergreen spread the blanket while Cana opens a bottle of some spiked energy drink- the teachers wouldn't let her bring alcohol. Laki and Kinana spread out the picnic food while I take a quick picture with my camera of the amazing scenery- behind us a slope raises, lightly covered with cherry trees and comes to a sudden stop at the base of the cliff, which towers above us. Oppisite the cliff is the lake, and beyond it rollinghills. The campsite is about the size of my hand from here. I notice Juvia still staring at the lake in awe.

Juvia is obsessed with water- but not in a bad way. She plans to major in marine biology when she graduates, and is our school's swim team's best swimmer. She really loves water- I think she's quite cool, having a firm passion like that!

"Hey Juvia, you get in so long girl!" Cana shouts

Juvia blushes, then strips into her light blue swimsuit and runs over to the jetty. Her dive in is sleek and smooth, barely any ripples! Levy follows right after her, though her cannon ball isn't as majestic. I quickly strip too and notice Cana is still sitting on the blanket.

"Aren't you going to swim, Cana?"

"Nah, I'll hold fort here… I actually can't swim..." she stutters in embarrassment

"Really? Come on, I'll teach you!"

"No really I'm fine here, ok? I don't want to swim"

"O-ok then, if you're sure!" I mumble, taking the hint. Note to self: Cana doesn't like the idea of swimming.

I run down to the jetty and jump in with Lissana. Mira and Erza challenge each other to a race while Bisca, Laki and Juvia play some water tag. Bisca is on the swim team too- she's quite good. Me, Levy and Lissana join in. Kinana stays with Cana- she's a bit self-conscious and doesn't really like the idea of swimming in the lake.

While walking around the lake, Cana uncovers an old fishing boat amongst the bushes which we all pile into and sail around for a bit. We race against Juvia and end up all jumping off when a huge spider emerges!

It's the best fun I've had in ages. Afterwards, we watch the sun rise slowly, lightening up our world in beautiful shades of pink and orange, while we munch on light snacks. I can't help enjoying the moment to its fullest. But I'm still worried about meeting the boys…

_Flashback: (NO-ONE POV)_

_A little girl runs through a mansion's long corridors, chased by her maid. She squeals and giggles, bursting through a side door and into the rose garden. The guards join the chase, but amongst the tall bushes she loses them all quickly. The girl sneaks along, as the shouts of the guards and shrieks of the maids grow faint. The bushes around her grow older, scraggly, and withered. This is further to the outskirts of the estate than she's ever been before. All goes silent, as a tall stone wall draped in ivy comes into view. The girl runs up to it, and begins her climb, eager to explore. It's a long jump down, but jump she does, and lands in a heap in a wide, country road. A group of farm boys her age stop their soccer game and look over at her._

"_Hehe, look what we have here, the Heartfilia heiress, huh?" one of the boys sneer._

"_Whaddya want, snobby little posh kid?" another jeers. The girl stares at them wide eyed, as they advance towards her. One of the dirtier ones pinches her check._

"_Ya' know, your dads the 'ole reason we're out of money. Him buying up all the land, for you to live in!"_

_The girl tears up as they taunt and bully her, scratching her arms, pinching her cheeks. A couple of them beat her up in places, till she manages to run away. As she reaches the wall, she scrambles up and drops down. The boys are close on her heels. She races through the roses, trying to find her way back to the mansion. Thorns tear at her skin, bruises forming from the beating. The boys stop, not daring to go farther in. They shake their fists at her and scamper off. As the worried voices of maids reach the girls ears she stumbles into sight, covered with bruises, scratches and Chinese burns._

"_Lucy-san! Wherever- What happened?!" Spetto shrieks. Loving arms wash her wounds, dress her in fresh clothes, and pull her to her dad's office,_

"_Lucy…" his deep voice booms, "Who did this?"_

_She breaks into tears, telling him about the boys that bullied her. Since then, the only males Jude ever let her see were him; the errand boys; the guards and the cooks. So until Lucy ran away at 16, 9 years later, she never had contact with boys her age. Not that she ever really wanted to._

**So? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Please review and let me know. I can't believe this chapter is 1.5 thousand words!Yosh! So proud!**

**I have the other chapters waiting to be uploaded, but first I want your opinion on where this story should go! BTW, I am re-writing my other story, Fairy's First Love, and I am working on two more story ideas! YOSH!**

**Luv yu all, Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing

**Second Chapter is here now, and I hope you all manage to understand the camp layout. Also, BTW all is in Lucy POV; and**

Lucy's Thoughts

"Speech"

_***Sound***_

-thoughts- (only applies when in no one POV)

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

We walk back to camp cheerily, chatting loudly. At some point Erza, Bisca and MJ race off leaving dust in their wake. Lissana races after them with me and Levy following reluctantly behind. When we reach camp Erza pulls us along.

"Come ON come ON the teachers are waiting!"

I drop my and Levy's things in our tent, run a hand through my hair and scurry to the meeting hall, which stands at the entrance to the campsite.

_***Camp layout:**_

_**Wide country road opens up into a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Across the clearing is the Meeting Hall. A small path next to it leads to the teachers cabins. On the left is a bigger path, with a small public toilet stall and phone next to its beginning. It leads a short distance then opens up into another clearing, clustered with the girl's tents. Small pathways lead to different places, off in the forest. Opposite that road is another identical one, where the boys will be staying. Past the teachers cabins is a wide empty field, a pool in one corner, and proper gravel road splitting off towards the two genders hot springs.***_

I sneak in with Evergreen who was walking at the back of the pack with me to camp, then sit in one of the log benches and groan.

"Ugh, I need to get this lake salt off of me!"

"Me to…' Lissana and Evergreen agree. They care the most out of all of us about how they look. I also care a lot, but only when I want to make a good impression- which doesn't always mean dressing up fancy. Ms Porlyusica claps her hands for our attention and we all look at her.

"Alright everyone. Glad you're all HERE now!" she glares at us.

I slid further into my seat, avoiding eye contact.

"Our plan was to let the boys arrive, but, the team we hired to set up the hall and welcome them were in a crash, so now we must set up!"

"I apologise" she continues softly, "But your free time must be cut short. We must be ready for them so we can create a good first impression!" she cheers, holding up her fist. We all cheer along. She may have a short temper, but we all love her.

"Alright, who can bake?"

Lissana sticks up her hand, and some girls I don't know.

"Good! Who can decorate the hall?"

Mirajane and Evergreen stick up their hands, along with a more girls I don't know.

"And who can do some handiwork for us?"

Laki puts up her hand.

"Organise the food and serve?"

Lots of girl's hands shoot up, including Kinana's.

"Levy and Juvia, can you paint the welcome sign for me?"

They nod.

"I need someone athletic to run down to the turning where their bus must turn and signal to them at two o clock!" **Btw, it is 12 as they are speaking.**

Bisca volunteers, and runs out. Erza has already dashed off to supervise everything, while Cana has gone to put some proper clothes on then help Laki. I don't know what I can do…

"Lucy, have you not volunteered for anything?"

I shake my head.

"Can you drive?"

"My head snaps up. I hesitate nervously. I don't want to get into trouble for owning a car.

"I've seen you drive your car, you know"  
I laugh nervously.

"Can you go pick up their principal? He was supposed to come with the team, but obviously can't, now. And no he was not hurt; he was driving behind them in another car. So he just doesn't know the way.

"Ok!" I agree determinedly. She hands me a map, her car keys and a pass showing I attend Fairy Gaiku. I go retrieve her car and speed off, loving the feel of driving. It's been so long since I could drive my little open-top, I can't find my car keys! Stupid but yeah. As I drive along I see Bisca clutching her ankle further along. I stop the car next to her.

"Bisca, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, just bruised my ankle"

"Do you want a lift?"

She looks up at the car for the first time and gasps.

"Shi*, Lucy, since when can you drive?"

I giggle sheepishly as she hops in, and then we speed off. The road is a wide one, flanked by tall green trees. It's the perfect picture, and as I drive I find myself paying more attention to the greenery than the trees.

.

.

.

"Watch out!"

_***Screech***_

2334


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Principle & Reunion

**Ok, that one was a bit short but I felt like ending it there. So ya.**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Principle; &amp; Reunion**

I looked up just in time to swerve to my left as the car heading towards me swerved towards my right.

"Bisca! You okay?!" I looked over at her worriedly. She was clutching the seat.

I'm o-okay, just got a bit of a shock. And you?"

"Yeah…" I exhaled. That was way too close. Suddenly, shouting reached my ears.

"You IDIOT! Are you okay?!" a boy with pink hair came running over to us. He stopped in front of the car and opened the door, helping me and Bisca out. "Are you okay? You gave me a fright there!" he speaks."Yeah… I'm sorry, I was day dreaming..." I mumble, shrinking away from him. I'm still a bit edgy around guys…

"Are you okay?" he asks in worry, moving closer. I realise my breathing has sped up, and so I take a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine"

His demeanour suddenly changes at that and he grins at us. "Well, no harm done! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Aren't you Bisca Correll, or something?" he asks pointing at Bis.

"Yeah, I'm Bisca Connell, from Fairy Gaiku. You're from Magnolia High right?" Bisca says, tipping her hat like a cowgirl.

"Yeah, that's where I recognise you from!" Natsu laughs. "So, who're you?" I realise I must still introduce myself.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lucy Heartphilia"

Suddenly another voice calls out:

"Natsu, could you please come back here?"

He races back to his car, a battered white bakkie, **(also known as a pick-up truck),** and helps an old man climb out of it. The man is seriously short, like SERIOUSLY short, with a white moustache and white hair.

"Sorry, Gramps, I was talking to these two" he grins sheepishly.

"Well that's alright then. Hello you two. My name is Makarov. I'm the headmaster of Magnolia High. You are?" he asks, shaking hands with us.

"Their Luigi Heartphilia and Bisca Connell, Gramps. They're from Fairy Gaiku"

"IT'S LUCY!" I complain loudly. "Is that so? We will be seeing more of each other than!" Makarov smiles. He seems quite nice; I think he'd make a good headmaster. Yeah, Magnolia High's headmaster is going to become the headmaster of the joint school; which is going to be called Fairy High. I heard there's going to be a new building….

"So Lucy, can you show us the way to the camp?" Makarov asks.

"Yeah, but I doubt we'll be fully ready yet for your arrival"

"Oh no, I arrive earlier so I can help! Natsu here is driving me" he chuckles

"So that pick-up truck is his?" I ask

"Yeah, it's mine. Aren't you… surprised?" Natsu buts in.

"Nah" Bisca laughs, "Lucy's got her own car too. But that one isn't hers"

"Ok, then. Natsu lets go back our vehicle, and Lucy, Bisca, you two lead the way" Makarov directs.

"Oh!" Bisca gasps, "I must stay at the turning, to direct the bus."

"Bisca, are you ok to run?" I ask nervously. "Yeah, I'll be fine now. See ya!" she shouts before jogging off. I hop in Mrs Porlyusica's car, do a U-turn and slowly drive off so that I won't lose Natsu and Headmaster Makarov.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we get back to camp, I gasp. A huge welcome sign is built and painted; the smells of delectable treats echo around the clearing; and everything is spotless. I park Ms Porlyusica's car (neatly) and get out as Natsu pulls in and parks (badly) next to me. He hops out as Makarov opens the side door and clambers down.

"Ah, arigatou Lucy, you got us here in good time" Makarov smiles, "Could you be so kind as to take me Ms Porlyusica?"

I nod and lead the way to the main meeting hall with Natsu and Makarov following, where I find Porlyusica exiting the main kitchen.

"Ma'am, Principal Makarov is here" I announce smiling. She smiles too.

"Arigatou, now I think you should show Natsu around. It'd be good if he knew where everything is so we don't have to explain multiple times". She then turns to Makarov.

"Nice to see you again, Porly!" he grins. She smacks him upside the head, her quick temper flaring. I quickly leave, dragging Natsu behind me. I am NOT going to stick around when she gets mad. We cross the clearing, and I stop.

"Uh, Lucy?" Natsu says in a weird way. I turned to look at him.  
"Mhm?"

"Could you let go of my hand now?" I blush bright pink. "H-hai, gomensai", and quickly drop his hand, lowering my head, when-

"NATSU?!"

"LISSANA?!"

My head snaps up. Lissana stares at Natsu in shock, holding a big cake in her hands. Seeing it wobble, I rush up to her and take it before it drops just as she rushes over to Natsu and gives him a big hug. He looks a little shocked, but then hugs back. Do they know each other? I see Erza and quickly hand the cake to her, and she walks off. Oops… Just realised she's gonna eat it… Oh well.

When Lis and Natsu stop hugging, I tentatively walk up to them and ask:

"Do you two know each other?"

**Hope you liked that, sorry if it is a bit rambling. **


	4. Chapter 4: Your cat is blue!

**Lol. A blue cat. Like, what? **

**Chapter Four: Your Cat Is Blue?!**

"Do you two know each other?" I ask

Lissana smiles, "Yeah Lulu, this is Natsu, from Magnolia High"

I giggle. "Silly, I met him already. On the drive here I mean"

"Oh…" she looks a bit worried, "He didn't scare you, right?"

I hesitate. He DIDN'T scare me, at least not much… "No, I was fine!"

She pulls me into a hug. "That's great, Lulu! Nice to see you be more normal~" she teases. I give her the stink eye when Natsu interrupts us.

"Whaddya mean, scare her?! I ain't THAT scary!" He pouts. For a tall guy with pink hair, it looks quite funny. Even so, I hope you doesn't realise anything… now that would ruin me!

Lissana turns to Natsu. "Can I show you around?"

I'm about to turn her down when Natsu gets there first. "Oh man, I would love that, but Lucy here has to. Please, can we catch up later?" he looks a bit worried, as if Lissana will take offence!

"Oh well, ok then! See you later Natsu! In this same clearing." Lis smiles and jogs off.

I watch her go, and then turn to Natsu. "So, you ready to go?". "Yeah, but lemme just grab my bag…" he rushes over to the pick-up truck, takes out a black tog bag, and then jogs back to me. "Let's go!" I giggle.

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Yeah Luce?"

The nickname catches me by surprise. Iv'e never been called Luce before… I shake my head and giggle.

"Well, it's just, your car is parked really badly!"

"Hey! That's not fair!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1: 35pm _

_1 hour till the rest of Magnolia High arrives…_

"…and this is the boys dorms. The girls don't have dorms, we wanted to stay in tents so our headmistress let us. She's really awesome. Though, it did take quite a bit of persuading..."

"Nice. Anyway, I wanna see the dorm! And pick my bed first!"

I giggle at his childish behaviour. The whole tour so far he's been like this. He seems really nice; I've been getting to know him better. Turns out he's a pyro-technic, and goes by 'The Salamander'. I think it really suits him. I mean, he has tan skin, grey eyes, pink hair, and is practically immune to fire, which is really amazing! He goes up to the door and pushes it open. Inside are bunk beds pushed against the wall, toilet stalls at the far end a few instructions stuck on the wall. Everything is spotless as earlier while I was outb the girls cleaned the dorm! I look over to Natsu, who has dumped his bag on the third bed from the door. He seems to be unpacking already.

"Hey, why are you unpacking already?"

"Oh I'm not unpacking, I just have to…" he pulls out a cat.

"Why is there a cat in your bag?!"

""cause, his mine. He's name is Happy".

"Ok…Wait… your cat is BLUE?!"

**Okaaaay a bit short but at least I'm updating a lot. My story writing is kinda like this: short chaps, long story. So I can't really help it. But I'm trying! Also, sorry or day or two missed, my wifi wasn't working! And I have no modem… **


End file.
